i tag laura
by austinallyforever
Summary: When their fans want them to do tag videos, Laura gets Ross to do the TMI tag with her for their fans. / Established relationship.


_I Tag Laura_

**Author's Note: While I wait for my old data I wrote this Ross and Laura one shot for you guys! It's the TMI tag that YouTubers do, I don't know if there's any stories for tag videos, but this might be the start of one :) Hope you guys like it.**

_I don't own the TMI tag idea, or the people on this._

* * *

With a breath, she called him in from the kitchen, and when he came in sat him down next to her on the sofa, the camera not too far from them.

"What's going on?"

"My fans have been wanting me to do the_ TMI tag_, and I asked if they wanted you to do it too, and they said yeah...so we're doing it together," she explained to him.

His lost confusion, "Uhg... really?" she nodded along. "But I've only got like an hour and a half with you until I've got rehearsal."

"I know, but I've been putting it off for ages," she put on her best puppy dog eyes, "Please? For me?"

He refused to look into the eyes, "Don't look at them," he told himself aloud, it didn't work well, she put her face wherever his eyes went, "fine."

"Yay, good."

She kissed his cheek, "You missed," he complained.

"After."

"No, now."

"After,"

"Now."

"After."

"_Lauraaaaa_."

Giving up, she pecked his lips in a millisecond, and switched on the camera so he couldn't complain.

"That was just _cruel_," he still moaned.

"Hey, you guys have been wanting us to do quite a few tag videos, and we've finally got some time alone to film one of them. This one is the TMI tag, and I looked it up-"

"You looked it up. This is meant to be fun."

"Hey! Looking things up is learning, and learning is fun so..."

"Whatever, shortie."

"Sorry I'm not a giant, like some people. I'm fun-sized, so yeah. Anyway, this is the tag by Carrie on youtube. So let's get started."

"What's the first question?"

"_What are you wearing?"_

"It's a video, you can see what I'm wearing..." Ross said, Laura just rolled her eyes at him.

"_I_ am wearing a grey t-shirt of his and a pair of blue skinny jeans. And the big sassy guy apparantly today, is wearing... a white tshirt with ripped jeans."

"_Ever been in love?_"

Ross looked at her, smiling, "We're in love right now, and that's it... so."

"_Ever had a terrible break-up?_"

"Nope, he's my first serious boyfriend..."

"First serious girlfriend, right there."

"_How tall are you?_

".._.Oh, God_."

"Hahahah! Tell 'em, shortie."

Through her teeth, she said, "_I'm about 5"3_."

"I don't actually know, I think I'm just over six foot, but that was like a year ago."

"_H__ow much do you weigh?_"

"Last time I checked, I was a happy... don't give a flying rat."

"Woop. At least my girlfriend's happy with eating chocolate and french toast."

"I am a living version of _Go-Gurt_."

"_Have you got any tattoos?_"

"Nope, I'm a little clean Laura."

"And I haven't got one just yet," he says, resting his arm on Laura's shoulder.

"He wants a tattoo on his arm somewhere."

"_Any piercings?_"

"One, on my earlobe."

"_OTP?_"

Laura's face broke out into a smile, "Too many for just one, it depends on what I'm watching... or reading."

"And I'm the same, I'm that person that'll just want the main characters to always get together, that's probably why you guys like us together too..."

"_F__avorite show?_"

Ross looked over at her, and she answered, "We both love _Vampire Diaries _at the moment, we usually watch it with his sister. It's really great."

"_Favorite band?_"

"Oh my gosh, I love _Walk The Moon, Fall Out Boy, Emblem 3_-"

"What about R5?"

"That's different, you guys are awesome, it's just those bands I've never met and I'm always around you. Alright you guys are my favorite band."

"Good."

"_Something you miss?_"

"I miss being able to be around Ross, the cast and his family whenever we could, but now everyone's too busy."

He asked, "Really?" he paused for a moment, before stammering, "You, you m- Never mind, I miss that too."

He kissed her temple.

Smiling, she leaned into him.

"_Favorite song?_"

"Too many."

"_How old are you?_"

"Let's not talk about that."

Ross laughed along with her, "Yeah, let's not."

"_Zodiac sign?_"

"I'm a Sagittarius, and he's a Capricorn. Bam."

"And she has no idea what that means."

"I do not."

"_Quality you look for in a partner._"

Laura smiles, "A good sense of humor, sweet and confident that he's not perfect."

"They just asked for one, Laur," he laughed, sitting up, "geez. As long as they're real and unique."

"As apposed to a_ Barbie_ doll three-year-olds play with."

"_Favorite_ _quote?_"

"Don't have one."

_"Favorite actor?_"

"If I say one, I'll probably be lectured about them, but definately George Clooney. And Daniel Radcliff."

"And not Ross Lynch because I don't love him as much."

"Oh, shut it. You know I love you."

"Nice if you said it once in a while."

"_F__avourite__ color_?"

"Red."

"Yellow."

"_L__oud or soft music_?"

"Loud!"

"Shout it out from the rooftops!"

"_Where do you go when you're sad_?"

Laura pointed to the air like a superhero, "To the fridge!"

"Oh, give over. She goes to her phone and calls me."

"Shh! It's a secret. Sometimes I go to Vanessa. It depends on what it's about."

"Same, if it's a girl problem, then Riker. Advice on Laura, Rydel. Advice, my mom. And if I'm just sad, Laur."

_"How long does it take to shower?_"

Laura groaned, "That's hard, because I always play music and sing in the shower-"

"I actually have a playlist just for showering."

"Yeah, so if I was having a quick shower and I was trying to be quick, five or ten minutes, if not it can get to twenty."

He nodded along, "Yeah, if I was trying about ten, if not, can get up to twenty."

"_How long does it take you to get ready in the morning?"_

"Same thing, if I was trying, about half an hour without washing my hair, with about forty-five minutes. If I was playing music and not trying, an hour or so with washing my hair. Without, forty-five," she says.

"That. Made. No. Sense."

"_Ever been in a physical fight_?"

Laura laughed, "Nope."

"With my brothers, and sister. Yes."

"_Turn on?_"

"When the person I like kisses my neck."

"When Laura scrunches up her nose, and when she's being a dork."

"Really? That? Not-"

"It's funny and adorable."

_"Turn off_?"

"Unthoughtfulness and too much irrogance."

"When someone isn't being who they really are."

_"The reason you joined YouTube?"_

Laura scrunched her nose, "To get closer to you guys!"

_"Fears?"_

"Everything. But mainly, diseases. They scare the crap out of me."

"Scary movies just creep me the hell out."

_"Last thing that made you cry?"_

"Last time I cried at being sad was when I had to say goodbye to Ross at the airport. But I cried when I saw Ross for the first time in like a month about a week ago. I cry way too much," she answered.

"Uh... oh, sometime near the end of the LOUD tour, I was really sleep deprived at the time and I was really missing Laura so I cried until Rydel came in and made me feel better, forcing me to call you."

_"Last time you said you loved someone?"_

"I always playfully use it in conversation with Ross, as you can see... but last time I said _'I love you'_ to him was this morning."

"This morning."

"Top couple for the win!"

Ross laughed.

_"Meaning behind your YouTube name?"_

Laura facepalmed.

"It's my name."

_"Last book you read?"_

"I think it was _The Fault in Our Stars._"

"You're joking? Me too!"

"_Book you're currently reading?"_

"_Silver Lining Playbook_."

"Nothing yet."

_"Last show you watched?"_

Laura smiled, "When he got here we both watched _How I Met Your Mother._"

_"Last person you talked to?"_

They both laughed.

"_Relationship between you and the last person you texted?"_

They both reached for their phones, "My girlfriend, I texted Laur to tell her I was coming over."

"Boyfriend, I replied to him."

_"Favorite food?"_

_"Go-Gurt!"_

"Anything and everything."

_"Place you'd like to visit?"_

"England, but without_ Disney Channel_ this time. Just with Ross and his family, or my family."

"Italy, my family and Ellington really wants to go so... and that's where Laura's family comes from so we could all go on the, like, ultimate vacation."

_"Last place you were?"_

"Laura's kitchen."

"The bathroom, a girl's gotta pee!"

"I swear you've got a bladder of a squirrel."

"Sorry I haven't got the bladder of a camel. Like you."

"Do you have a crush?"

Laughing, they both pointed to each other.

_"Last time you kissed someone?"_

"Peck, before this video... and proper kiss... oh my God, when was it?"

"I think it was last week."

"_Last week? _Geez Louise."

_"Last time you was insulted?"_

"Twitter," Laura answered.

And Ross replied with, "Instagram."

_"Favorite flavor of sweet?"_

"Strawberry, but it changes daily."

_"What instruments do you play?"_

"Like seven, so I'm not gonna say them all."

"The piano and I'm learning the guitar."

_"Favorite piece of jewellery?"_

Laura reached down of the heart of her necklace, "The necklace Ross got me for my seventeenth birthday before we started dating. And the _'Ross'_ necklace his sister got my when she found out we were together."

"My key necklace that she usually steals, but I always wear it."

_"Last sport you played?"_

"Football, with my family."

"Soccer."

_"Last song you sang?"_

"I sang _'Crazier'_ by Taylor Swift."

"I sang_ 'I Won't Give Up' _by Jason Mraz to Laura over the phone last night to help her get to sleep."

_"Favorite chat-up line?"_

"Okay, guys, I've got loads of Disney pick up lines that are so, so awesome. Ready? _'Am I a Beast? Because you are definitely a Beauty.' 'Are you Lightning McQueen? Because you got my heart racing._' And my absolute favourite,_ 'I'm not Sully, but can you still be my Boo?'_"

"Oh my God."

"They are amazing."

"I saw this on so many videos, but it's my favorite now. Ready. You're at a bar, and you see the person you like at the bar, to make your move - order a tap water or something with ice. Take the ice out, put ot on the table or bar, and smash it with your hand... obviously, then you have her attention, and say_ 'Okay, the ice is broken, my name is Ross_' and shake her hand. Bam."

_"Ever used it?"_

"Nope."

"Never needed to, I've got Laur."

_"Last time you hung out with someone?"_

"Right now."

_"Who should answer these questions next?"_

"His sister Rydel and Ellington. Boom."

"Okay that's it, guys, we hope you liked it. Went on for a while, but we had fun so comment what you thought and we love your support and we love you all so so much! Keep being awesome! Bye!"

Ross shut off the camera, and smiled, "Can I get a real kiss now?"

"Of course," she leaned into him, and kissed him.

She hummed in content and when they eventually pulled apart, "Thanks for doing the video with me."

"Thanks for finally kissing me."

* * *

_Hope you liked it, it was my first ever raura story so tell me if I got the characteristics right! I'm hoping to get my data back real soon, so keep an eye out for my other story._

_I love you all!_

_Keep safe and stay amazing!_


End file.
